


Blood, Blood, Gallons of the Stuff

by Huntress8611



Series: Whumptober 2019 [11]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Day 11, Fear, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild emotional hurt/comfort, Needles, Stitches, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, fear of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8611/pseuds/Huntress8611
Summary: “Oh Lord, Bobby,” Chim said, staring at the large cut in the other man’s arm. “How even…”Bobby shrugged, staring at his arm.“Alright, we’re going to the hospital.”





	Blood, Blood, Gallons of the Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this work is from the song Blood by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> This work fills the square "Stitches" on my Bad Things Happen Bingo Card.
> 
> This work fills the prompt for Whumptober Day 11: Stitches.

“Oh Lord, Bobby,” Chim said, staring at the large cut in the other man’s arm. “How even…”

Bobby shrugged, staring at his arm.

“Alright, we’re going to the hospital.”

“It’s not that bad,” Bobby argued. “I’ll just stick some bandaids on it.”

“Seriously, Bobby?” Chim asked incredulously. “No. That needs stitches, man.”

“It’s fine, Chim. I’m not going to the hospital.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Chim grumbled, “I’ll do it.”

“What?”

“If you won’t let me take you to the hospital, you’re going to let me do it. Pick your poison, Bobby, and remember, they’ve got the good drugs at the hospital,” Chim said, staring at Bobby with his arms crossed.

“Do I really have to?” he asked.

“Bobby, you’re bleeding all over the floor. Yes, you have to.”

“Fine, you do it.”

“Stick in under the faucet with the warm water on for a minute or so and then go sit down somewhere,” Chim instructed, going to find the man’s first-aid kit.

He dug around in the bathroom and, unsurprisingly, found an industrial first-aid kit. He opened it up and pulled out a suture kit, along with some over-the-counter painkillers. There were a few bottles of more heavy-duty painkillers, but he’d learned the hard way to not even offer them to Bobby.

He walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water, handing that, along with the pills, to Bobby before sitting down next to him and making him lie his arm out in front of him.

Bobby took the pills while Chim opened up the suture kid, setting everything up.

“Ready?” he asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” he grumbled.

“Alright, breathe in-” he said as he pushed the needle into his skin, “and out,” he continued as he pulled it through. “You good?”

He looked up at Bobby and sighed. He thought that the man would have had enough common sense to not watch, but judging by the look on his face, he hadn’t turned away.

“If it bothers you, don’t watch me do it. Is your phone in your pocket?”

Bobby nodded and pulled it out.

“Great. Find yourself some mindless game to play. Don’t watch me, got it?”

“Yes,” he said quietly.

“Great.”

Now that he’d sufficiently distracted the other man, he got back to work. He did another stitch before looking up to make sure that Bobby was breathing. If he passed out he was definitely taking him to the hospital.

“Breathe,” he reminded him as he put in the third stitch.

Around the sixth stitch, Bobby’s arm started to shake and Chim looked up at him.

“Bobby,” he said. “Look at me.”

He looked at Chim, his eyes flickering between his arm and the other man’s face.

“No, my face, not your arm,” he instructed, meeting his eyes. “You need to breathe. I know it hurts like a bitch, but not breathing just makes it worse, trust me.”

He waited for the other man to nod, take a breath, and look away before he quickly finished up the last two stitches.

“Done,” he said, setting the suturing equipment down.

He grabbed some gauze and a bandage, wrapping up the other man’s arm.

“Thanks, Chim,” Bobby said.

“You’re welcome. I’d say anytime, but…”

Bobby snorted and Chim smiled.

“Yeah, I’ll try not to end up in this situation again.”

“Good. Awesome. Please don’t.”

“I promise, I’ll do my best not to do this again. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
